Undeniable Love
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Set after Why? Love never fades, it always comes back. Tyson and Kai find their feelings in this oneshot. TysonKai


FlamesOfFury-Spur of the moment fiction. Kind of like a one-shot sequel to Why? I decided to… (well read and find out)

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade if I did I wouldn't cut out the shot of Bryan and Spencer when they lose to Garland (Damn Dub!)

_Introduction_

BEGA is over, it's been defeated. At Tyson's dojo, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny are sound asleep resting from their battles and team spirit of cheering. Tyson can't sleep, it's a full moon tonight and he knows that Kai likes to gaze at them. Tyson tonight fancies his chances as well as our favourite little phoenix master…

* * *

**Undeniable Love-FlamesOfFury  
**

Tyson yawned; he picked himself up out of his sleeping bag. Everyone else in the little dojo room was sleeping. Daichi was snoring a tad, Kenny was on his back mumbling something, Max was sleeping peaceful and Ray was also sleeping peacefully and had his hair down giving him extra comfort from his hair and his pillow.

Kai's sleeping bag was open. Tyson smiled, knowing that tonight was that full moon. The one he had been waiting for, after BEGA collapsed there was a full moon and Kai stayed outside all night looking at the moon.

Tyson knew that Kai was thinking of his friend Tala and how he must be now.

One month on, it's a full moon, Kai is up and now Tyson. Tyson wants to be with Kai.

'I have to do this…' Tyson thought.

Tyson stood up out of his sleeping bag making sure that he didn't wake up any of his friends in the room. Tyson pulled on his jacket leaving his cap on his pillow.

Tyson slid the dojo door open slowly trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Tyson!" Daichi shouted.

Tyson turned seeing Daichi still sound asleep.

Tyson blinked and shook his head.

"That's my hamburger!" Daichi finished before rolling over onto his back.

Tyson smiled. 'There's only one thing I want right now…'

He got out of the room of the dojo and slid the door shut. He sighed, he had got this far, there was no turning back now.

'Kai make think he isn't gay but I felt the way he kissed me when I saved him…' Tyson thought as he made his way outside.

'That match we fought after BEGA, I saw the way he smiled at me…' He continued.

Tyson was now outside seeing Kai standing looking at the moon, arms crossed, wind blowing his scarf away from his body.

Tyson loved that pose; it was just classic Kai that made him want to…

"Tyson?"

"Hi…, Kai" Tyson said snapping out of his daze.

Kai looked at Tyson, he smiled at him. 'What's up with me?' Kai thought. 'I can't stop looking at his eyes'

"You alright Kai?" Tyson asked snapping Kai out of _his_ gaze.

"Yes, I just wonder…' Kai said.

"About Tala?" Tyson interrupted.

"Yes…" Kai said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I know now you are Tala are friends, friends make things better in your life, they are always there for you and then there are lovers…which is just the deepest respect you can get from a person, that and a kiss now and again…" Tyson stated.

"You've really changed Tyson" Kai said as he walked up to Tyson.

Tyson simply nodded, Kai was in reach, Tyson just wanted to grab him, kiss him, hold him, taste him, touch him…

"More mature" Kai finished as he ran his tongue onto his top lip.

"Thank you" Tyson replied in a real high voice.

Kai chuckled and turned away facing the moon again.

Tyson searched for a way to tell him again, make him see the error of his ways by turning him down, he just wanted to show his love…

Tyson smiled.

"Kai? Wanna play a game?" Tyson asked smiling.

Kai turned seeing the face of Tyson lit up in a great big smile that could make any heart melt.

'Ok, stop this, you're not going to kiss Tyson, he probably doesn't like you after you turned him down' Kai's mind thought.

"What blade?" Kai asked going in his pocket to get out his loyal blade Dranzer.

"No, a simple game…" Tyson said.

"So then what is it?" Kai said smiling.

"Truth Or Dare" Tyson said slowly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. 'I could ask Tyson want he really feels' Kai thought.

"Sure, I'm asking you first though!" Kai said.

"Shoot" Tyson said.

"Truth Or Dare" Kai said to Tyson.

"Truth" Tyson replied smirking.

"Alright, Are you going to be like this from now on, mature I mean because I kind of like it…" Kai asked.

"Yes, after BEGA, it's really opened my eyes to a more matured me so yes, say goodbye to the old Tyson say hello to me" Tyson smiled.

"My turn…Truth Or Dare Kai" Tyson said.

"Truth" Kai said he flicking his eyelashes up as he blinked saying that.

Tyson gulped. He had to do this quick; Kai was driving him mad, he wanted to just…

"Do you have your eye on anyone at the minute?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, I do Tyson but I'm not sure that the person feels the same way about me…" Kai said.

Tyson nodded ready for his turn.

"Truth Or Dare, Tyson" Kai said flicking his hair back in place.

"I pick truth again…" Tyson said.

"Do you have your eye on anyone at the moment, someone close?" Kai asked.

'Does Kai feel the same way? Does Kai love me?' Tyson thought. He had the perfect truth question and the perfect dare next turn.

"Yes, I'm in love with someone and I hope that he feels the same way…" Tyson said finishing.

Kai gulped. 'He said he…' Kai thought.

Truth Or Dare, Kai" Tyson said desperate for Kai to say Dare.

"I'm going for Dare for a change" Kai said.

"I dare you to kiss the person you love…" Tyson said hot in anticipation if it was him.

"Ok…" Kai said.

He pulled off his jacket on the floor, folding his scarf off. He moved over to Tyson watching him all the time.

'It's me!' Tyson thought. He was hot like crazy, butterflies were doing double time in his stomach.

"You look hot Tyson…" Kai said.

Kai pulled off Tyson's jacket slowly and tossed it with his clothes.

"If you don't mind I'm in the middle of a dare…" Kai said.

Kai leaned in to Tyson turning his head to the right, Tyson's head went up exposing his neck.

Kai saw it and went onto that.

Kai started to passionately kiss and nibble on Tyson's neck.

'He's kissing me!' Tyson thought.

'I'm kissing him!' Kai thought.

"Enough teasing…" Kai said breath clear in his voice.

Tyson felt Kai breathing on his neck. Tyson got goosebumps. Kai was now so close.

Kai grabbed Tyson to him, he pulled Tyson's hands to his back and got his hands there, they both looked at each other.

"I love this dare…" Kai said.

He leaned in, getting Tyson's lips in a soft kiss. They moved their heads around deepening the kiss. Tyson let his hands roam up Kai's back giving him a raised eyebrow as their lips were still locked.

They both let go at the same time slowly breathing in each other's scent.

"Wow…" Tyson said.

"That good huh?" Kai asked.

"Yes…" Tyson said.

"Truth Or Dare Tyson" Kai said as their heads were touching, their breathing rate now steady.

"Definitely Dare" Tyson said.

"I dare you to kiss the person that you love…" Kai said.

"Of course I think French is in order…" Tyson whispering to Kai's face.

He leaned in opening his mouth; Kai did so his as Tyson licked the surface of Kai's lips before pulling a kiss. His tongue now in Kai's mouth.

Tyson went mad; he let his tongue roam, tasting and touching every part of Kai's mouth. It was like sweet ecstasy, he had to have more and more. He touched Kai's tongue and started running his tongue down his as they moved their heads to further the kiss.

Then Tyson heard it, Kai moaned. It was bliss, so smooth and not a just a short girly one but a long deep moan.

Tyson let go, tongue now back in his mouth.

"I think I passed the dare…" Tyson said smiling at Kai.

Kai didn't know what to say, was this months of built up passion or just a spur of the moment thing?

"Tyson, do you love me?" Kai asked.

"Who wouldn't love you?" Tyson said as he kissed Kai's cheek.

"I loved you since you went missing, I want you Kai Hiwatari, always have and I always will…" Tyson said.

"And you had better feel the same so I can kiss you like that again…" Tyson finished.

"I do love you Tyson…"

Tyson felt at peace, the butterflies were going crazy inside his stomach, the pleasure of this moment was even better then winning the world championships three times in a row.

"But I think I get the honour of kissing you now…" Kai said.

He grabbed Tyson's hand and kissed.

"Come with me…" Kai said.

"W…" Tyson began.

"Spare room, I want to show you how much you mean to me…" Kai said.

"Yes" Tyson said.

And with that Kai lead Tyson into a spare room of the dojo and closed the door…

"Where the hell can those two be?" Ray asked Max.

"Perhaps they're battling again…" Max said.

"But Tyson wouldn't leave without his cap!" Daichi said pointing at the sleeping bag.

The three got out their sleeping bags and went past Kenny and out of the room.

"Let's check outside" Max said as Ray and Daichi nodded.

The three stared.

Kai and Tyson's clothes were on the floor leading to the main training room…

"What the hell?" Ray said.

"I doubt they both needed a shower…" Daichi said while Ray and Max raised an eyebrow.

Ray went first up and picked up Kai and Tyson's clothes and tossed them to Daichi.

"Why do I have to carry them?" Daichi said.

"Because, then you can see if Gramps has breakfast ready" Ray said.

"Breakfast!" Daichi said before running off into the dojo from where they came.

"Well let's see…" Max said.

Ray and Max walked up to the door of the training room together opening it…

Both stared seeing Kai and Tyson asleep under a cover. Trousers, t-shirts and boxers lay on the floor as well as a used condom.

They both sweatdropped and closed the door.

They both looked at each other after they closed the door.

"Since when were them two gay?" Ray asked.

"No clue…" Max said.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-Good enough for you? You see that's why I did Why like that so I could do this fluffy little one shot. Well review and I'm going to leave it like that. Review please and thanjks for reading. 


End file.
